Deep In Ruin
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: After the tragic destruction of New York City everyone has fled... Eliza is gone. Philip has been kidnapped. John's been shot. Alexander's about to lose his entire family with one sweep. Well, whoever's been attacking literally every city is wrong about one thing. The survivors of New York City aren't backing down! (New Summary )


It was windy and the loose fabric of his torn jacket struggled to keep the chill out. His eyes glassy with unshed tears as the wreckage of the city passed his view. The city was deserted everyone had taken shelter not to far away… but not him.

Someone had been taken and he had to wait for his return before it was too late. Many lives have been lost during the attack and the remaining few lived in fear. His wife was among those dead. His dear Eliza giving up her life to save their son.

He still remembered the piercing cry's as the bullet pierced her lovely skin. Their son's face covered in tears, poor Philip had to grow up way to soon and now he was kidnaped by the ones who took his wife. The ones who destroyed their home. He remember how his husband stepped up to take Philip out of the way, a bullet to his leg as the only reward.

At least he was still alive. Even if he couldn't bare to look at him. Not while he was injured, not when John looked like a copy of their missing son. They shared the curly hair and freckles and he couldn't bare to be without them, his wife, his husband and his son.

Angelica and Peggy had been devastated when they heard the news. Their dear sister Eliza… dead just like that. He hadn't even been the one to break the news, he'd told Burr and he'd told the other girls.

Another breeze passed through as he remembered Burr, his daughter was killed and he and his wife, Theodosia have been grieving since. His friend was already so upset and he'd just added the news of his wife's best friends death on that weight.

Hercules and Lafayette still had each other, healthy and for the most part unharmed. He had to admit, he was jealous. They may be afraid but they have each other. That's more than he can say.

"Hamilton?" He tensed at the voice. Tears that had been threatening to fall, fell and he closed himself off from the other man. That man couldn't see him like this. Not Jefferson, he couldn't see Alexander heartbroken and afraid. "What a-are you still doing out here, Laurens is still…" The other man stopped when he heard Alexander's sobs worsen.

It was silent, just the soft whistling of wind filling in the empty silence. Alexander's was even quieter, his harsh breathing and choked sobs echoing through the ruins.

The silence was emptied by someone moving some of the rubble out of the way. Muffled curses were heard as the other man moved over to Alexander. He turned away from where he heard the sound so that Jefferson wouldn't see his face.

He sat himself beside Alexander staring out into what used to be a busy city. Small sobs were heard coming from the other man. Alexander sent a glare his way. He formed one sentence, his words harsh and dripped in venom. He wanted this man to leave and this was the best way to. "You didn't lose anyone, leave. Now." He didn't meet Jefferson's face, but he heard the other man's sobs worsen.

"James…." That was only only word that left the other man's mouth before the pair were silent for a moment. When Jefferson...er Thomas noticed that Alexander didn't have a response he spoke again, quietly. "I lost him, Hamilton. You're not the only one who lost someone."

Alexander was about to correct, say that he lost two people but, for once he couldn't bring himself to say anything. This was a hard day for everyone. That man's attacks were getting closer and closer to the city but everyone ignored the warnings. The only one who'd fled was Maria Reynolds… She begged, pleaded for Alexander to follow her. He declined, he didn't trust her anymore.

The men sat in the silence. Crying over those they'd lost. They'd never gotten along, this was the longest they'd been able to tolerate each other.

"I have a reason for coming here you know." Thomas' voice was quiet. When Alexander didn't respond he continued. "They're not sure Laurens will survive, Hamilton. We have no medical supplies."

It was that realization that sent Alexander onto his feet. "No no no no NO! He's going to be fine! I can't lose someone else….. We just have to keep moving!" His words came out jumbled. Tears traced his cheeks. "I have to see him.."

He felt Thomas grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned around and sent a glare at the other man. He tried to pry Thomas' hands off his jacket.

"No, Alex- Hamilton. Hear me out." Thomas dragged him over to a place where the ground was even. The two men almost tripped over the rocks multiple times but eventually made it. "He's been asking to see you but, Hamilton-"

Alexander pried Thomas' hand off his coat and began to run to where the survivors were hiding. He stumbled up the pieces of rubble desperate to reach his husband. He slipped on a loose rock and scraped his arm.

It wasn't a large gash, but it was painful. Crimson red blood began to drip from the wound. It wasn't too deep but enough to be worrying if not cared for properly.

He tried to continue climbing his hands gaining scrapes with each grasp. He was making no progress he sunk to the ground tears continuing to fall.

"I-I can lose someone else I love." He looked up to see Thomas' worried stare. He took a few steps toward him. Alexander slid back away from the other man. "I lose everyone I love Thomas! Don't you get that?! My mother…. Betsey my love, Philip my son. I WILL NOT LOSE JOHN TOO!" His throat was sore from yelling when he was done.

Tears blurred Alexander's vision. He saw Thomas approaching cautiously. Alexander brought himself to his feet and turned away from Thomas.

He climbed through the broken buildings until he reached the edge where the grass was burned and blood covered. Alexander glanced at Thomas over his shoulder. The other man was climbing through the rubble slowly.

"I'm going to see him, we leave for nearest town at dusk."

His voice was annoyed as he ran off into the woods where everyone was hiding.


End file.
